


She is bloody brilliant

by Wayward_JasonLee



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Making Out, Prince Legolas, prince aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_JasonLee/pseuds/Wayward_JasonLee
Summary: Legolas is 20 a years old prince and is also supposed to get married at 21, he is not fond of the idea what so ever until his father introduces him to Amara and her brother aragon; princess and prince of gondor. What he doesn't know is that amara has no Intention of getting married to him for real...





	She is bloody brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> hello People it is I, Jason  
> Hope you like it, ended up slightly more ooc than I intended  
> xx

"Yes father why thoust you'd call me" he rolled his clear blue eyes as he stood up from the throne, his burgundy red suit had not a single wrinkle despite him sitting around in it all day "Stop talking like that Legolas, we do not live in the 14th century" ignoring his snarly tone I could see him attempting to hide a small smirk "yeah father, you indeed are right we do not so why do I have to get married next week just because I turn 21- it makes no fuckig sense what so ever and I don't even want a fucking princess, maybe I just want a normal girl" and in my thoughts I quickly added 'or no girl at all- boys are so hot like...' he let out a deep and exhausted sigh "It is for the representation Legolas we have been over this, you know that also it is tradition and don't you want our kingdom to be more powerful" I shrugged "Nah I'm good, I mean I never even asked for all this" another huff, he was annoyed by my pure stubbornness "Enough Legolas we are not going to have this discussion AGAIN. Now- I want you to meet Princess Amara and her Brother Aragorn" now I was slightly pissed "And when were you intending to inform me. WHen do I meet them anyway?", while pinching his nose in desperation for a more willing and less stubborn son he replied "Now" with those words two people entered the throne room, a boy and a girl both looking like they were around my age. Admittedly I didn't expect the girl- no, the princess to have such a short haircut though it did suit her very well, her brother on the other hand had shoulder long dark brown slightly wavy hair and eyes of the most beautiful clearest sapphire blue I had ever seen. he wore a very form fitted and yet simple black suit with a blue tie, the same colour as the flag of gondor, he probably hadn't shaved in five or so days which made him look like pure sex and balls he was the fucking definition of hot, his sister, what was her name again?, wore a dress in the same royal blue colour and the style of it was rather modern. really chic and pretty cute but nothing, truly nothing in comparison to her brother. Thinking of him I realised what I was wearing which caused me to feel just a 'tiny' bit underdressed and shitty

My very long blonde hair was falling over my shoulders like a waterfall and only two parts of my hair were held in a messy bun at the back of my head to keep them out of my face, my eyeliner was pretty average to messy, not to forget that I probably shouldn't even wear eyeliner. I wore a black shirt with a deep V neck, like really deep, so deep that if I was a girl you would call me slutty (not that that would be ok but like fuck social double standards) but I was male and the prince so it somehow was ok and combined it with really, really, tight white blue acid washed jeans. My feet were covered by nikes. I did not get embarrassed easily but this indeed was sort of awkward, specially because of the quiver around my shoulder and the bow in my hand. The bow was a black one made of an extremely resistant but light metal and I loved it more than any of my possessions. The prince, Aragon smirked slyly which set my heart both on fire and racing at a fast pace "Good with bow and arrow?" I simply nodded, incapable of producing a verbal response, because fuck me sideways but his voice was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. In response he took an appe out of his pocket "Prove it" he threw it up in the air and within three seconds, I shot an arrow which pinned the apple at the door just inches away from his face raising an eyebrow he grinned "I'm impressed, if I may introduce myself, Prince Aragorn of Gondor, acompaining my sister the lovely princess Amara of Gondor" I grinned as I jumped down the stairs "Pleased to meet you, Legolas, prince of Rohan, onliest era of the throne of Rohan" I shook Amaras hand and aragons hand I really did not want to let go SO HOT "Imma leave you to it" said my father and left. As soon has his back was turned I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance.

The second the door closed Amara breathed out loudly, opened her dresses zipper to reveal comfortable blue jersey shorts and a black tank top with the print 'I like everyone the same as i like my coffee and I hate coffee'. She let herself fall onto the sofa and said "Please tell me that you are not into rules and shit when it comes to dress codes and all that" I smirked "Do I look like I cared about the dress code?" she smiled and it was an honest smile "good, you can call me mara by the way"

We talked for about an hour or so . Turned out we three were on the same page when it came to royalty and I genuinely liked the siblings. in the end we agreed that I would visit the castle of gondor this noon, well she actually just said/ decided that I would visit gondor later (Not like I had a problem with it) and Aragorn was like, oh yeah I'll pick you up because mara can't until later so be ready. See you.

Later this day I looked a bit more prince like. After taking a shower I changed into dark blue jeans, a nicely fitted white button down shirt which I combined with a dark green tie and a black sakko, I decided to style my hair the same as I had worn it when I met aragon and without trying to sound self obsessed or anything I did have to admit after taking a look into the mirror that I looked good.

I waited outside of the castle when a black and white lamborghini stopped in front of me, a window was rolled down and aragorn smirked at me with a pair of sunglasses being visible in his dark messy hair "You coming princess or you waiting for an invitation?" I laughed and got in the fancy as car. We drove a bit and did not really talk a lot mainly because I was busy with looking (No scratch that- ) staring at him like a love sick teen and blushing when he noticed. That was until he pulled over and drove in a forest as he stopped "Ok are you gay or not" my face started burning "W-what?" he sighed "As much as I love my sister she is crazy. After we met you she let me in on a little secret which there is that she's aromantic and asexual, that she never had the intention of getting married for real, apparently all she wanted was to find a guy for me, marry him so that said guy and I could be together. So after today she was rather convinced that you and I would make a total power couple and that you actually are gay and- well I am only telling you all this because I am sure that my sister will do everything to get us together tonight. I am so sorry legolas." for the first few seconds after staring at him blankly I burst out laughing and every colour left his face.

"I love your sister she is bloody brilliant" the fear in his eyes vanished "Aragorn, I am a flaming homosexual" "Wait? really" I nodded "Yea I've know for years actually. And to be completely honest- I wouldn't actually mind proving your sister right on the power couple point" all blood shot in my head and I could basically feel how hard I was blushing "I mean we hardly know each other but if your parents agree the marriage of mara and me then we still have a week and- sorry I'm rambling" aragon smiled at me warmly "So you are not mad?" looking up again I too had to smile "No of course not" "And you would be willing to do it- I mean marry her and be with me" I nodded "Yes"

Letting out a surprised squeal when aragorn pulled me towards him to kiss me was not the proudest moments of my life, my first kiss that then followed however was one of the best. After we seperated again I stated "At least I won't turn 21 without being kissed now" which made him blush deeply "I'm sorry I didn't know, I could imagine so many better locations for a first kiss" "Well-' I began 'I couldn't, I mean in the forest in one hell of a neat car with the guy who looks like the definition of sex. Despite I wouldn't mind using the car for other first experiences as-" he let out a low growl and the kiss that followed wasn't all sweet as the first one. It was crushing, soul sucking, hot and despite it being my second kiss I was getting the hang of it pretty quickly so it also was a fight for dominance; which aragon won pretty quickly. He pinned my hands down despite the rather odd location and his right hand shot up to my neck, closing around it, it wasn't painful and it surely was not intended to be painful, it was a gesture of dominance and control. The slight application of pressure made me moan into the kiss but I jerked back as soon as I came to realise what had just happened. "I am so sorry" aragon whispered "Oh don't be you kinky fucker. I just didn't really want to ruin my pants or be late to meet your parents" he grinned in relief "We wouldn't want to ruin those, your ass looks great in them" I had to grin "we just went from cute and adorable we could try dating yes to Imma slam and fuck you up against a wall so hard that you won't be able to move for days- But well, I am not complaining though”

Aragorn grinned brightly “Well, you are right we should get going if we don’t want to be late.” while starting the car again and driving back onto the road “So after, uhm- figuring things out, legolas tell me something about yourself” 

“Well-”


End file.
